With the development of technologies, it is important to secure personal information stored in an electronic device. To the end, a method for blocking access of an unauthorized user is provided in a security mechanism such as a pattern lock, a password, or the like. Nowadays, there is used a security method in which a fingerprint of a user is authenticated by using a home key button that is mounted on the front surface of an electronic device and access to the electronic device is permitted if the fingerprint authentication is successful.
A fingerprint authentication method may include a touch method or a touch swipe method. The touch method refers to a method in which the user inputs the fingerprint by maintaining a touch of a finger on a fingerprint sensing area during a specific time period, and the touch swipe method refers to a method in which the user inputs the fingerprint by dragging in a specific direction after touching the fingerprint sensing area.
According to the related art, when the fingerprint recognition is required through the fingerprint sensor mounted under a home key button, the user needs to perform an additional operation for the fingerprint recognition, such as touching the fingerprint sensor using the finger.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.